The Soldier and the Mouser King
by SuperMastour
Summary: As I said Pips, for an absence of TWO WHOLE YEARS, my Luigi and Daisy fics make a return! In this tale made to celebrate the past winter, a toy Luigi fights for the kingdom that spat on his face and expelled the one who warmed his cold tin heart again. REVIEW AND BE JUBILANT!
1. Chapter 1

The Soldier and The Mouser King

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS! WOOOT WOOT!**

Chapter 1

"When do you think the prince will come?" a pink doll princess asked her orange counterpart, "I do not know Peach... When Lyra brings her!" the orange one responded, mentioning the young girl who owns both of them, "Oh... I heard that he is the most charming man in the toy store, Daisy!" Peach said as she moved her plastic fingers, "We'll see who he chooses." Daisy chuckled as she fixed her buttons.

0000000

"Sire!" a toy soldier told the Toy King seated on his small throne, "I hope it is no bad news, soldier..." the King said, "My kingdom is prosperous!" he said and pointed to the other toys working on the house they resided in, "Then you will have no problem with these news." the soldier responded as he was being wound up by a servant, "A new toy is arriving... A prince." "Oh?" the King said in shocks "Well... when is Lyra coming back?" he asked, "I do not know... the scouts have not reported." the soldier responded, "So.. A prince? He will be looking for a princess, no?" the King mumbled, "Well... We'd best get prepared for his arrival!"

00000000

"Mommy!" a young girl yelled at her mother, "Look!" she said and pointed at the road of the Victorian style town, "Oh?" the mother said as they both investigated, seeing it was a beat up green soldier toy, "Can I him, Mommy!?" the girl pleaded, jumping up and down. "Well, Lyra..." the woman mumbled, "Alright... But no toys for another month, okay?" she said, "Alright.." Lyra grumbled as she picked up the toy, "What's your name?" she said and looked around the soldier's body. "Come on, Lyra!" the girl's mother called as she started to walk off, "Luigi.." Lyra read the welded name on the toy's metallic body, "Oh! Going mom!" she said as she dashed off.

000000000

"The girl is coming!" the tin scouts reported, and the "Toy Kingdom" ceased to work, all members, including the King, dropping back to lifelessness. "Hello, guys!" Lyra said as she came in, "I have a new toy!" she said as she pulled out a red prince figure toy, "I call him Mario!" she said and placed him in the "Royal court". "Lyra! Come get your lunch!" her mother called from the kitchen, "Mom!" Lyra grumbled, "Now!" her mother responded harshly, "Fine.." Lyra growled, "I'll be back you guys.." she whispered to her toys and left.

"Alright!" the King said, seeing his new visitor, "Who are you?" "It's a me... Mario!" Mario responded and bowed, "I came to a be part of your kingdom!" "Oh?" the King said, "And how do you plan to do that?" "By-a marrying one of your princesses!" Mario responded, "Well... I only have two disposable now..." the King grumbled and rubbed his beard. "Just-a show me the way!" Mario said and was escorted off.

"Oh Lyra..." the girl's mom grumbled as she entered her toy ridden room, "Look..." she said as she spotted the broken toy they found on the street, "She can't keep this.." she mumbled, picked it up, and walked off.

000000000

"Who are you?" a small mouse asked the green soldier that was placed in his property, "Huh..." the soldier, Luigi, sighed, "Did Master bring you?" "Uh huh..." Luigi grunted as he touched the dents on his tin surface, "Oh... And I guess the big human did not want you." the mouse said, seeing he was in the basement, "Not the first time..." Luigi grumbled and stood up. "What is up with him?" a lizard popped out from an old sock, "Everything.." Luigi responded and grabbed his metal rifle, "Oh... That's too bad.." a spider came down from her web, "Want to talk about it?" "No..." Luigi told her, "It is a thing of lament..." "Why?" the mouse asked him, "Huh... I was in a war..." Luigi grumbled, "A revolution in my past house, but it failed and I was left to die..." "Oh my." the lizard said, "That's not the worst news..." Luigi grumbled, "The revolution was against my own brother... who is here right now..." he sighed, "You mean the prince?" a beetle came out from a hole, "Yep." Luigi responded, "He will probably kill me on sight." "So... Are you going to talk to anyone else, like toys?" the spider asked, "No... I wish to seek no ties with the toys of this household..." Luigi told her, "Why not?" the lizard asked, "I am a man of sorrows, no one cared for me since or now... I sung laments but no one mourned!" "Why did you go against your brother?" the beetle asked and laid down next to him. "He became evil, a corrupt ruler filled with greed for vanity and had excessive haughtiness!" Luigi said, "Here... Let me help you!" the mouse said as he inspected his dents, "Nay..." Luigi mumbled, "May these dents testify the damnation of my creation!" "But no friends?" the spider said in shock, "Well... Can we be your friends?" the lizard asked, "Huh..." Luigi sighed, "Very well... Since you have been the only ones kind enough to hear my words... But be warned, my heart has become like the tin I was made from... It is cold and hard..." "Sorry to hear it." the mouse mumbled, "Don't... I do not want to trouble you with my burdens..." Luigi told him, "But that's what friends do!" the spider said as she made a web, "We care about you!", Luigi only sighed at her words...

0000000000

"Hm..." Mario said as he inspected the two princesses, "Ah.." he said as he saw Daisy, "Aren't you a pretty sight?" "Thank you." Daisy chuckled, making Peach fume with jealousy, "And you?" Mario turned to Peach, "You are very nice..." "Have you made your decision?" the King asked, "No, both your princesses are very beautiful." Mario responded, turning to him, "But I may want to now more about her." he pointed to Daisy, shocking Peach, "Very well, you can take her tomorrow, alright?" the King told him...

**0(A little later...)0**

"So... What are we going to do?" the beetle sighed as the group loafed around in the basement, "I like what we are doing now..." Luigi mumbled as he wiped his rifle, "It negates social interactions... Something I don't want right now..." "Oh brother.." the lizard grumbled, "Can you at least be a little sociable?" "I am... I am talking to you all right now, am I not?" Luigi said, "That is true..." the mouse sighed, but then raised his ears up in alert, "Oh no!" he yelled, "We have to leave!" "Is he here already!?" the spider gasped, "Yes!" the mouse responded, "Who?" Luigi asked, quite perplexed. "The Mouse King- Er, Mouser King!" the beetle told him, "Come Luigi! You are in grave danger!" the mouse said and carried him behind a box, and all the other creatures scurried off to hide.

"Who is that?!" Luigi mumbled as a large mouse with royal clothing stepped into the basement, accompanied by others of his kind, "That's the Mouse King..." the mouse mumbled, "But known as King Mouser... Or the Mouser King... You don't want to meet him, he hates toys." he warned, "Why?" Luigi asked, "About 3 years ago, he and the toys got into a war, and he lost his queen because of it... Since then, he has sworn vengeance on the current Toy King." the rodent explained, "And why are you not with him?" Luigi asked again, "I don't believe his ways are right... so I left..." the mouse mumbled.

"Subjects!" the Mouser King yelled, "A new age will dawn upon this human house, an Age of Mice! We will fight the King when he is at his weakest, which is now! We will march our offensive tomorrow at midnight!" "Aye!" his rodent subjects yelled.

"They are going to attack the toy Kingdom!" the spider gasped as she lowered herself via web, "I know..." the mouse mumbled, "It will be a horrible thing if they win!" "Why is the King at his weakest?" Luigi asked, then the beetle popped out of a hole, "They probably know that the King is dying and he is attending an heir!" he alerted, "Will you help your kind?" the spider asked Luigi, "No..." Luigi mumbled, "But you know what they are planning, you can warn them!" the mouse said, "And be seen and humiliated by my brother?" Luigi growled, "No way!" "But you can be a hero!" the beetle told him, "I am no hero.." Luigi said, "I led a disastrous revolution which worsened my previous home... I am a failure..." "No you are not!" the lizard appeared, "Now go help them!" "Yeah!" the beetle added, "You want to see another household in despair?!" the spider said, "No..." Luigi mumbled, "Then tell them of the attack!" the mouse yelled and shook him, "Fine! In the morning!" Luigi growled, "Coast is clear!" the spider said as the Mouser King left the premises...

**0(The evening...)0**

"Goodnight... Lyra.." the girl's mother said as she tucked her into bed, "Night, mom!" Lyra responded, "Huh..." she sighed and wisped off to sleep.

"She's asleep!" a sentry alerted, and the Toy Kingdom came back to life, along with the two princesses...

"Hey Daisy!" Peach said as she walked with her partner in the royal courts, "What's up?" Daisy responded, "I was wondering, before you head off to be courted, if you wanted to walk outside with me?" Peach asked, "Um... Sure... I have the time." Daisy told her, "Good!" Peach said, and as they walked off, she gave an evil smile...

**A/N: I do not own the Mario Franchise! Nintendo Does! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D:D:D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Soldier and The Mouser King

Chapter Two

"So.. What did you want to talk about?" Daisy asked Peach as they walked about the floor of Lyra's room, using the last hours of sunlight to guide their way, "Oh... You know.." Peach mumbled, "I wanted to congratulate you on your courting.." "Why, thanks." Daisy chuckled, "But it is no big deal, seriously!" "Oh... But it is!" Peach said, and with a snap of her fingers, two shy guy toys came out from their hiding spots. "Peach... Why are they here?" Daisy asked as she slowly started to step back, "You know I love Mario... I will do anything to get him." Peach mumbled, "Even get rid of you!" "No! Wait!" Daisy yelled, but the Shy guys ran and beat her with some rods, "Not even you will stand in my way!" Peach laughed at Daisy's suffering, "That's good enough! Change her clothes and leave her!" she ordered, and the shy guys obeyed.

00000

"Where is Daisy?" Mario asked as Peach entered the castle, "I'm afraid she couldn't make it today.." Peach lied, "It seemed she had no interest.." "Oh..." Mario said, downtrodden, "That is quite alright... Would you like to join me then?" he asked, "Absolutely! I would be honored!" Peach said, thus taking the place of her friend unjustly.

0000000000

"Please! Can you help me!?" a beaten Daisy asked some townspeople, who looked at her attire and complexion, then completely ignored her, "I'm Princess Daisy!" she cried, "Sure!" a toy man laughed, "And I'm the King!" "No! Serious!" Daisy cried, "She's crazy!" a woman laughed...

"No..." Daisy wept on by the door of Lyra's room, "I-I-I don't believe it.." she said and looked at her reflection, "I'm... hideous... betrayed... unloved..." she mumbled, "Huh... I guess I shall leave this land..." she opened the door, "I am no longer welcomed... Neither shall I return...". Daisy left quickly and soon found herself out in the cold hall, a place few times she had visited, "Huh..." she sighed and walked over to a small crevasse in the brick wall, "I will sleep here.." she said to herself... and closed her eyes.

**0(Le next day...)0**

"Time for school Lyra!" the girl's mother yelled, "Mom! I want to play with my toys!" Lyra grumbled, "You can do that after school!"the mom yelled again, "Now hurry! Mrs. Dickinson is not going to wait in the carriage forever!"

"So... How did you like Peach?" the King asked Mario, "She is a very wonderful lady..." Mario responded, "But where is Daisy?" "She told me she had left to a trip!" Peach lied, "Hm... Odd for her to leave so abruptly." the King mumbled, "So... Is Peach of any interest to you?" "Why... Yes she is." Mario chuckled, shocking the pink princess, "Why.. T-thank you.." Peach blushed and grabbed his hand.

0000000000

"Hwah..." Daisy yawned as she awoke, "Bwah!" she yelled at the sight of a mouse, "What is it!?" Luigi ran over, hearing the commotion, "Woah!" he yelled at the sight of Daisy. "Who are you!?" Daisy asked in shock, "I-I am Luigi, a soldier!" Luigi responded, "Do you need any help?" he asked, "No.." she mumbled, "Why would you want to help me?" "Why wouldn't we?" the spider asked, "Because I am hideous..." Daisy responded, showing her swollen face and peasant's attire, "No you aren't." Luigi mumbled and helped her up, "I do not think so... And such a ludicrous thought will not stop me from helping you! Now tell me, where do you live?" he asked, "Nowhere..." she sighed and started to cry. "Why are you crying?" the beetle asked, "Because... I was betrayed by my best friend..." Daisy responded, "Why?" Luigi asked worriedly, "Because the new Prince preferred me over her... And she was driven mad with jealousy..." she answered, "Oh... Poor child." the spider said, "We should take her back to the basement to help her..." the mouse mumbled, "Yes... The warning can wait..." Luigi said, "And by what the kingdom did to her, I don't think I want to warn them anymore." he grumbled and walked off.

0000000000

"So... This is where you live?" Daisy asked as they entered the basement, "Yep... I do not want to interact with the other toys... and my friends live here..." Luigi responded and pointed to the creatures, "Those are your friends?" Daisy said uncomfortably, "Yes." the mouse said, "We listened to Luigi's problems and wanted to help!" the spider added, "Oh... And what are your problems?" she asked the tin soldier, "The prince is my brother, and in our previous house, I led a revolution against his corruption..." Luigi mumbled, "And I will not show my face to your people out of shame and distrust..." "Oh..." Daisy mumbled as the spider tended her bumps on her rubber skin, "I'm sorry to hear that..." "And I'm sorry to hear your tale as well..." Luigi told her. "I hope you make yourself at peace." the lizard told her, "You are always our friend! No matter what others think!" "Huh..." Daisy sighed, "If it was only that easy to change my outlook." she mumbled and cried, running off abruptly. "What? Is it something I said?" the lizard mumbled, but Luigi grunted and ran to catch her.

"Daisy!" Luigi yelled as he saw her, weeping outside the basement door, "Leave me alone..." Daisy mumbled and continued weeping, "No... I know what you are feeling." Luigi said, "How!?" she yelled, "Because I have felt unloved before as well..." Luigi mumbled, "But I want you to know that you are not..." "Of course I am..." she wept, "No man will ever love me in my condition.." "That's not true... Maybe some gent will get his eye on you." he said and patted her on the back. "Are you sure?" Daisy turned to him, Luigi collapsed internally at the sight of her face, the sadness, fear, and solitude that plagued it broke his heart, "Yes..." he responded with a smile, "Thank you..." Daisy smiled back, "Well... I-I... No problem.." he stammered and started to blush, "Heh..." she said and flicked her hair.

_Is my cold heart of tin warming up again!? _Luigi thought to himself as he saw Daisy smile and blush.

_Is he liking me? _Daisy wondered to herself as Luigi tried to hide his face with his hat.

"So..." Luigi broke the silence, "Do you feel better?" "A little.." Daisy sighed, "I cannot overcome the others, though... I am so..." she started to weep, "No! Stop!" Luigi said and hugged her, then grabbed her hands, "This is how I will show you!" he said and took her back into the basement.

"What are we doing?" Daisy asked as she started to move with Luigi to a rhythm, "This is a song the father of the little girl of my past home used to sing... But alas, I do not know all the words.. But I know how he hummed it." Luigi said and started to hum, then started to dance on the basement floor.

"_Forget about the others, you beautiful doll.._

_Your friends may not be those who go to the ball._

_They all may call you ugly or rotten..._

_But your humble soul will not be forgotten._

_For the spider loves you, as does the mouse.._

_As well as the lizard and the beetle that crawls through the house._

_I also do love you, this do not forget when you're lost..._

_So please do be happy, whatever the cost." _

Luigi sung his own lyrics as they danced around, referring the basement animals in it. "Wow..." Daisy cried and hugged the soldier, "Thank you... I never knew..." she said, "You warmed my heart... Thank you..." "As did you.." Luigi told her, "Now I must do what is right... I must warn the Toy Kingdom."

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LOVED IT! Though... I may be a tad rusty for not doing an LxD fanfic in two years, But I FINALLY DID! REVIEW, and don't forget, SuperMastour loves you all and doesn't forget his humble beginnings!**


End file.
